Reamy One-Shot Series
by lesbianfanficwriter18
Summary: Variety of smutty one shots featuring Reamy. New story line for each chapter. Enjoy!
1. Dirty Mirrors

Okay first off, this is dedicated to the anons who submitted the prompt idea and gave advice. This also is dedicated to the tumblr user amy-and-reagan. Probably wouldn't have written it without your excitement. I tweaked it a bit for placement but I feel that you will appreciate it still. I hope y'all like this, I am super nervous to be putting out my first lesbian piece and I am drawing from some personal experience for this one shot. Here is Dirty Mirrors.

"A toast," Reagan started while handing me a beer in the small kitchen, "to the start of our life together." We had just unpacked the last box of kitchen utensils into our new apartment. "To all of our new memories together, good or bad. And most importantly to lots of uninterrupted sex." She smirks at me, clinking the necks of our beers together gently. I watch her lick her lips after a sip, knowing damn well that I'd be staring at the action. "Staring isn't very polite shrimp girl."

"How can I not when you're the view?" I duck in for a quick kiss and feel her lips pull into a grin.

"Let's go watch a movie in the room; I know you're a little tired." My shoulders slump at the words, earning a small laugh from Reagan. "C'mon, I'll even let you put on that documentary about doughnuts you've been dying to see." She twines her fingers with mine then pulls me towards our room.

"Just let me take a shower first, okay? All this moving makes me feel a little gross." Reagan hops onto the bed, waving her hand lazily at me.

"Whatever you say."

I slip into the bathroom, looking around at the space. We loved the mirrors; they were incredibly large and wrapped around an entire wall with the countertop. I tug off my shirt and shorts, sitting on the counter in the thin cotton boy shorts and bra. My mind drifts back to the day we looked into this place, how Reagan cornered me in here when the realtor wandered to the bedroom. How her raspy voice whispered, "God, I want to you to watch me fuck you against this counter. Can't you imagine? I can feel how wet you'd be for me." She bit my ear playfully, and then walked out as if nothing happened. My hand creeps down past my waistband, sliding my fingers into the wet folds. I begin to rub my clit only to have the door swing open and reveal Reagan.

Her eyes flash down my body, then back to my face with a lustful glint in her eye. With two strides, she pulls me down for a hard kiss, grabbing my hand out of my boy shorts. "You think you're going to get away with fucking yourself while I sit in the next room waiting?" I try to reply but she cuts me off again. "You're misbehaving. I think it's time I teach you a lesson."

Her hands grasp my waist and lift me off the counter. Her lips are hard on mine, and I moan. With a practiced hand, she snaps my bra off, immediately pinching a nipple with one hand while the other wraps into my hair. I brush my tongue against her lips, asking for permission. She does not even let me try to dominate, taking control of the kiss. "Time for punishment," she says in that raspy voice. I can feel the wetness seeping through my underwear. Reagan turns me around and bends me against the counter. My breasts tingle at the feeling of the cool tile as she rips my underwear down my legs. Her plump lips drag up my spine, pressing wet kisses every few seconds along the way. I shudder at the contact as they meet the shell of my ear.

My eyes meet hers in the mirror as she whispers, "God you're so fucking wet for me baby. I'm going to fuck you so hard that when we visit your family tomorrow, you'll still feel me between your legs." My hands clench the edge of the counter as she presses in a finger teasingly. A moan escapes my lips, echoing against the walls loudly. She adds two more unexpectedly, moving them slowly. She smirks as I begin to pant. I rest my head against the tile, only to feel her pull my head back up quickly and stops moving her fingers. "Watch yourself as I fuck you. If you look away, I stop. Do you fucking understand?" My head nods, a small whine leaving my lips at the loss of contact. Her fingers reenter quickly, picking up a faster pace than before. I watch myself moving against the edge harshly, and feel myself dripping down my legs slightly. My knees begin to shake slightly as I get close to my climax, but cut off abruptly.

"Did I say you could cum?" Reagan demands, licking her fingers slowly while I watch.

"N-no." I shift my weight, rubbing my thighs together in hopes of some sort of friction. She slaps my ass lightly and pushes a leg between mine.

"You cum when I say so. Now get on the fucking counter." She growls. I pull myself up shakily. Her hands grip my knees and spread them. Reagan kneels before me. My breath hitches when her tongue meets my folds.

"Fuck Reagan," I moan out loudly. Her nails dig into my thighs slightly as she hums against me. Her tongue laps at the wetness greedily, and then slips a finger back into my heat. "Fuck baby right there. Oh fuck. Fuck." She adds a second, sucking lightly on my clit as her fingers pick up the pace. "Shit baby, I can't hold on much longer." Her brown eyes meet mine, and I desperately try to hold on to the last shreds of control. My whole body is shaking as I watch her fuck me harder.

"Cum for me Amy," She rasps out, delving back in to flick her tongue on my clit. I moan loudly, every muscle tightening in my body. My back falls slack against the mirror, one hand clasped on my neck and the other in Reagan's purple tendrils. I let out a final throaty moan as every inch of my skin feels on fire. She pulls out slowly, licking each finger clean while she does so. I watch tiredly, my chest gasping for air.

"Come here." I ask quietly, motioning for her. She stands up and leans in for a long kiss. "You're going to be the death of me, I swear," I mumble against her lips. She laughs loudly, kissing me once more. "I love you Rea."

"I love you too. Now let's get you cleaned up so we can learn about doughnuts." She helps me off the counter and pulls her clothes off to join me in the shower. I grin at the sight and follow her into the cool water.

I think I'm going to love living here.

So I hope that was okay. Let me know what your thoughts were in the reviews! (Also for amy-and-reagan, I swear I'll come off anon after you've read this okay? Haha) I hope that I'll get out a chapter for my first reamy story soon so stay tuned if this was okay enough for your interest. Oh and if this goes over well maybe I'll start up a series of just Reamy smut one shots. Maybe. We'll see.


	2. Revenge

Hello friends, I've got another piece for you all! I based this one off a few factors, but I think you'll catch the drift pretty quickly. I think I am going to turn these one shots into a series, you can find them on fanfiction too to receive update alerts! Same user. I would like to thank anyone who gave feedback or liked my first piece, Dirty Mirrors. Without the encouragement, I probably wouldn't have proceeded with this series. Here is Revenge.

….

Amy POV

….

Reagan hadn't stopped being a little shit all day. It was constant obnoxious remarks, poking fun at me in front of others when she could. She managed to turn my group of friends against me too. I sat patiently through it all, acting embarrassed when necessary. Reagan wasn't going to get away with it this time. By the end of dinner, we said our goodbyes with our friends. Karma spilled one more teasing remark, earning apparent approval by Reagan. They were becoming better friends by the day, thank god. I slid into the worn fabric seat of Reagan's truck, the air slightly stained with the scent of alcohol and pot from her last DJ gig. She shouted one last goodbye, and then hauled herself into the truck.

As the ignition kicked on, I could feel her gaze burn into me. I resisted the urge to turn and maul her; she needed to be punished first. I begged my head not to give in. "Shrimps? I had a lot of fun today." Her hand skimmed the edge of my ripped jean shorts.

"I did too," I reply simply. Don't give in.

"Are you upset?" She asks, a tinge of worry etching her tone slightly.

"Of course not, can we get home babe?" I try to play it off, but she knows something isn't right. After a shrug to the corner of my eye, we're off to her apartment.

..

I grab my bag from the truck bed and walk into the apartment quickly, heading straight for the bathroom. "Amy, wait up!" Reagan calls out, trying to keep up with me. I turn and face her, catching her off guard.

"In five minutes, be on your bed with only your underwear on and nothing else," I order, staring directly into her warm brown eyes.

"I-uh yeah. Okay." My feet turn swiftly and I shut the bathroom door behind me. I can hear her rustling in the kitchen, before her footsteps trail back to her bedroom. I work on opening my bag and making quick work of changing. I had planned to let her have her way with me tonight, even picking out something special. But the tables turned, and this time I am going to have my way with her.

I strip my clothes off, and pull up the lacy dark blue underwear. Next, I pull on the matching see-through bra and garter belt. I dig around in my back to find the stockings, pulling them up my legs. Looking in the mirror, I undo the braids and run my fingers lightly through my hair, leaving a gentle wave behind. With a final glance, I grab the ties and head to the bedroom. Reagan is sitting in the middle of the bed with a grey thong on, complimenting her soft skin nicely. Her eyes bulge at the sight of me, mouth-hanging open slightly. I pull out the chair from her small desk and place it in the middle of the room, and motion to it. "Sit." She looks slightly confused, but I can see the glint of excitement in her eyes.

My knees rest against the ground as I tie her ankles to the legs of the chair, forcing them apart slightly. As I stand back up, I lean in slightly to the thinly covered heat to blow across the fabric. Her body shudders at the breath, making me smirk. Her hands reach out to grasp my thighs but I slap them away. Grabbing one wrist, I tie it to the back of the chair, repeating with the other.

"Amy," Reagan huskily groans as my hand flicks her nipple nonchalantly. "Is this about today? Wha-" I cut her off with a kiss, sliding onto her lap lightly. My tongue pushes into meet hers greedily, wrestling for dominance. Her hips push up in attempt to get friction, and I grin against her mouth.

"Did you really think you could get away with teasing me all day and not get punished?" Her breath hitches. "Oh Reagan, it's going to be a long night for you." I slip off, walking to the iPhone deck. I scroll through my songs until I find what I'm looking for. The beginning chords of 'Or Nah' by The Weeknd play through the speakers, giving my queue to start. I turn around and slink towards Reagan slowly, swinging my hips a little more than usual. My hands reach behind her head to grasp the top of the chair, and begin to sway my hips to the beat. Her eyes are level with my breasts, tantalizingly close to her mouth. I let her get distracted in the motion and slip my hand down to her folds, casually rubbing the fabric to tease her. Reagan's head falls backward, a low moan erupting from her plump lips. "You like that don't you baby?" I ask, pressing a little harder. Another moan comes out, louder than before. "If only you had behaved a little better."

My hand falls away, earning a small whine of desperation. I grind on her hips, quietly humming the lyrics in her ear. My teeth bite down on the shell while skimming my breasts against her nipples. Her chest heaves with every breath, and I can see a light layer of sweat begin to form on her forehead. Just when she settles into the motions, I turn around and push my ass into her hips, receiving yet another loud moan of approval. The song is ending, shuffling to the next on my playlist. "Baby please," Reagan whimpers, her arms flexing slightly in attempt to pull loose from her bindings.

"Please what?" I ask, moving back down towards her wet lips.

"Please fuck me," she begs, squirming in her chair. Her eyes meet mine with a look of desperation in them. "Fuck me Amy."

"If you say so," I reply, and rip her thong into two pieces at the hip. She gasps slightly and I look up to smirk at her. I untie one leg, spreading them farther apart. With one last glance, I lean in to lick slowly up her throbbing folds. She lets out an incredibly loud moan and pulls her free leg up around my shoulders. I push my tongue into her glistening pussy , sucking on it hard. Her leg is shaking with my motions, and I feel my own panties dampen at the sensation. My tongue flicks against her clit, earning yet another raspy groan. I can feel her muscles begin to tense, signaling that she's working towards an orgasm. With one last long lick, I pull my head back to see a very distressed Reagan. She looks at me with betrayal etched on her face, and I try not to laugh at it. Regaining my composure, I turn the chair towards the desk. I manage to slip my own underwear off slowly, being sure that Reagan gets a full view of the show. I climb onto the desk and push my wet center towards her mouth.

"Fuck me with your tongue. And if you do well enough, I might reward you," I growl, then drag her head down. She groans against my clit, and I feel my body shake. "Eat my fucking pussy you slut," I moan, one hand wrapping into her hair. Her tongue makes sweeping motions slightly into me, but returning to my clit occasionally to suck it. "Fuck, that's it Reagan. Right there," I can feel every nerve on my body coming alive, and high-pitched whines escape my throat more quickly. She begins to flick her tongue harder on my clit, and suddenly I can't hold on any longer. I force her face closer, desperately seeking release. "Oh fuck, I'm going to cum!" I cry out sharply and my hips thrust against her mouth erratically, legs then giving out. I fall against the desk, my arms weak from the intense climax. Reagan leans into the chair, smirking slightly. "You dirty slut. Did you enjoy that?" I huff out, while shifting off the desktop to untie her arms and last leg. She stays quiet.

"Get on the fucking bed now," I demand, nudging her off the chair. I watch her ass sway as she struts over, then lies down. "I'm going to ask you again, did you enjoy that?"

"Yes." She states simply, rubbing her legs together. I crawl on top of her, hovering my wet lips over hers.

"I think you've earned your reward." With that, I slip my leg under hers and connect our slick pussies together. We moan at the same time, pushing each other's hips into the other's. The feel of her hot heat is enough to make me come close to cumming again quickly, and by how her pussy ruts into mine I can tell she isn't far off either. I shift slightly, making our clits brush against each other's harder.

"Oh fuck Amy. I can't last much longer," Reagan breathes out heavily, moaning breaking her words up. "Fuck please, Amy can I cum?" I look at her, her eyes seeking approval, and pick up the pace to release with her.

"Cum," I groan, as I hit my second orgasm. Reagan's body convulses, jolting against mine irregularly then falling slack against the bed. I manage to gather the last of my strength and crawl up next to her, sliding an arm around her sweaty waist. She turns to meet my lips for a long kiss.

"That was so fucking hot. If I have to tease you all day to get that, I will be doing that all the time." I laugh loudly, sneaking in another kiss. "I love you Amy."

"I love you too," I whisper, nuzzling into her neck.

…

Like last time, feel free to give me any feedback on this one! All the sex music got me all bothered to write this, and I feel like it paid off! Thanks for reading!


	3. Green Lace

A/N: Sorry about the delay, had some roadblocks. Shout out to a certain person who pushed me on this, you know who you are. I couldn't get the green lace panties out of my head.

…

We've just checked in to the small motel room, not too far from the Redwood park. Reagan and I had been planning on visiting for quite some time and finally decided to drive to California and do some exploring. "That drive was somehow tiring, which I will never understand," I grumble. My arms tiredly pull off my shorts and top, leaving my grey thong and red bra. Reagan's back is to me, digging into her bag for some clothes.

"You weren't even drivin-" She pauses when she turns back to look at me. Her eyes drift down, biting her lip slightly. I click my tongue to regain her attention, feeling a slight shiver make way down my spine. "Fuck sleeping." She mutters and grabs my waist, bringing my lips to hers roughly. I moan softly, hands tangling into her hair. My body forgets the tired feeling quickly, energized by her actions.

"Take off your clothes," I demand, tugging down her leggings to reveal green lace. They hug her ass perfectly, making my mouth go dry slightly. Her hands quickly do the rest of the work, showing a black bra under her tank top. I lean in to kiss her, my hands traveling to her soft waist. Her lips bite at mine hungrily, and she pushes me back against the wall. A louder moan comes from my throat, my hands drag down her back. "Fuck babe, please." I moan, and her lips travel to my neck, sucking hungrily at the spot. Her brown eyes look up, one eyebrow raised slightly. "Please," I gasp out once more.

She kisses me once more, then backing up to look me in the eyes. "Only because you asked nicely," she rasps out. I whimper quietly as her fingers drag along my dampened thong. "Tell me what you want baby."

"You." With the last panted word, she sinks to her knees in front of me and blows on the fabric. My legs shake at the sensation. Her hand pulls my leg over her shoulder then sliding my thong to the side. My head falls onto the wall, eyes pinched shut. Before I'm prepared, Reagan's hot tongue licks along my slick folds. Another moan escapes my lips as my core floods at the sensation. I can feel her eyes on me as she sucks my bundle of nerves, but the feelings are too overwhelming to look down.

She slips in a finger, slowly pushing it in and out. "Amy, look at me." I whine, still not looking down. "Amy, watch me fuck you or I will stop," Reagan rasps out. My eyes fly open and see her smirking as she slides in a second. I groan loudly as she takes another long lick, not once breaking eye contact with me. Her fingers curl in me, hitting that spot just right.

"Fuck baby, I'm going to cum," I moan loudly. She sucks on my clit harder, fingers fucking me hard. I can hear how wet I am, and with a small moan on my clit I'm cumming. "Fuck Reagan!" I cry out, my knees going weak. Her spare hand holds my hip as she stands up. I watch her suck her fingers clean, making me shiver.

"Oh Amy, you're not finished just yet." With that, she turns me towards the bed and pushes me down roughly, straddling my waist. My hands find her hips, pulling her against me for friction. She loses her concentration temporarily, and I use that to my advantage.

"My turn," I growl, and flip her over swiftly. My knee nudges her legs apart as I unclasp my bra. I throw it to the side, then grasp her hips again and push my heat against hers hard. We moan in unison at the contact as I feel her wetness through the fabric mix with mine. I pull her up to pull her bra off, taking one nipple into my mouth immediately. Reagan's moans hum through my body as her hands grasp and pull at my hair. "Take your fucking underwear off," I demand. I slip off her to remove mine, watching her hastily pull them off one leg.

I push one leg up, pressing my wet core against hers immediately. She groans loudly, hands clawing my back. The sting of the marks fuels me on, roughly bucking against her. The slick feel of her folds is addicting, how they drag along my clit just right. I move my hips harder, the slapping sounds intermixing with our loud moans. "Fuck Rea, you feel so fucking good," I whine, pushing desperately for more friction. I drag my breasts against her nipples in time, watching Reagan's eyes roll back into her head. I smirk when her eyes meet mine again, one hand reaching up to pinch her nipple. She moans loudly, signaling that she's close. "You like when I fuck you hard, don't you? You like feeling my wet folds on yours?" She whimpers at my words, and I can feel her hand grasping my arm shake. I lean down by her ear, biting the shell of it. I can feel my own climax coming on, and I quickly whisper. "Cum." The raspy tone of my voice makes her whole body tense and spasm. I thrust my hips against hers, losing my rhythm. My body shakes against hers as we both ride out our orgasms, moaning against her neck.

"Fuck, Amy." Reagan's chest is heaving against mine, her skin sticky with sweat. I lick her neck softly, then kissing the spot where it meets her shoulder. She whimpers softly, body shaking slightly. She pulls my head up, kissing me slowly. I can still taste myself on her lips, but that doesn't bother me. "We need to do more adventuring," she whispers against my lips. I smile at her, kissing her once more.

"Baby, I want to explore the world with you and fuck you at every place on the way," I mumble back then pull her in to spoon with me. She pulls my arm around her waist, her breath slowly calming. "For now, let's get some rest. We have a lot to see. And places to fuck at," I add in the last part quietly, earning a small laugh. I kiss her head then let myself succumb to sleep.


	4. Dresses

A/N: So this took a week to write, which is way longer than normal for me but it came out much longer than any other piece I've written. Hopefully it was worth it. This one I have decided to call Dresses, and I've wanted to write about fucking in public for a while. (Sorry Ali, I know it's a little gross! (; ) Feel free to voice your thoughts after reading! Enjoy!

…

"Why do we have to get new dresses again?" I ask for the millionth time, watching Reagan as she digs through the racks for something nice.

"Shrimps I'm only saying this one last time," she picks up a simple deep purple dress and adds it to the collection on her arm, "We need to for the family party. If we show up in something that any one of them has seen before, I'll never hear the end of it. It's just a family thing. And most of your dresses have a small food stain somewhere on them, just try on a few and pick one okay?" I sigh loudly, grabbing any dress that looks relatively appealing and following her around the floor. A sales lady comes over with a bright smile, and I grimace and turn away. If Reagan is insisting on this, she'll have to put up with the grossly cheery people here.

"Hello ladies, could I get a room started for each of you?"

"Oh yes, but could you put us in the same one please?" Reagan replies, using the tone that seems to make everyone melt for her. Her hand grabs the hangers I'm holding, combining them with hers.

"Of course darling, is it a best friend shopping day?" She smiles back, and I try to hold in the snort but fail. Her eyes flicker to me for a second though chooses to focus back onto Reagan.

"Something like that. Shall we Amy?" Reagan's hand grabs my arm and pulls me to following the lady. "We can go get whatever you'd like for lunch, even that doughnut I saw you eyeing on the way in. Sound okay?" She whispers in my ear, and I smile slightly.

"Alright ladies, I'll give you the bigger one." The lady disappears into the room, hanging the dresses on the far wall. "Now y'all let me know if you need any help, alright?" Reagan thanks her, locking the door right after she leaves. I pull off my shirt and begin to work on my pants when Reagan lightly pushes me against the wall, kissing me hard. Her hands come up to grasp the my hips, thumbs rubbing soft circles on the exposed skin.

"God you're so beautiful," she breathes against my lips, a small shudder rippling through my body at the words. "I could just eat," her hand trails down to my center, pressing slightly over the fabric, "you up." She bites my lip hard, and I let out a small squeak.

"Rea, people could hear," I whisper, desperately willing my heart to slow down. She smirks, leaning down to kiss my neck softly.

"I guess you'll have to be quiet, because I can't wait to fuck you." My knees give out, though she holds me up before we both fall. Before I register it her hands are lifting me up and moving me towards the bench, pulling my jeans off prior to setting me down. She pulls her skirt up around her waist, revealing no underwear. My mouth slackens at the sight, breath hitching in my throat. "Oh baby, you like what you see?" She grinds herself down onto my thigh, letting her wetness spread over the skin heatedly. I bite my lip, trying to contain the moan that is threatening to escape. "If you make any sound, I'm going to stop. Understand?" Her eyes glint with lust and suspicion. I nod my head quickly then grabbing her waist to pull me against her.

She leans back to pull her top off, unclasping the bra in a swift motion. My mouth latches onto a rosy nipple, swirling my tongue around it. Her eyes clench shut, grinding on my leg hard again. I can feel my own wetness seeping through the thin fabric of my panties, aching to be touched. Her fingers snap my bra off, and the feeling of her bare flesh against mine tempts another moan from me. "Fuck me," she whispers, nibbling at the shell of my ear. I feel her hand grab mine, guiding it straight to her wet center. I will myself to contain the moans, letting out a harsh breath. Two of my fingers immediately slide into her, curling to stroke the spot I know makes her weak. I start working them in and out of her quickly, and her hand that guided mine goes to play with her clit. Her free hand grasps my shoulder tightly with the nails digging into my skin. I pull her down, crashing my lips with hers hard. The slight shaking of her legs makes me grin against her lips, and I pick up the pace.

A knock sounds from the door, but I don't let that stop me. "You two ladies doing alright in there?" I stare straight at Reagan, refusing to speak.

She tries to take a soothing breath, "Yes. Thank you for-" I take her nipple into my mouth, "for checking in." Her body shudders and clenches down on my fingers.

"Alright, you two have fun. Let me know if you'll need any help!"

Reagan bites her lip and desperately pushes against my fingers. Her hand is quickly rubbing circles against her clit, her rhythm quickly becoming irregular. "Fuck Amy," she whispers, breathing heavily. I curl my fingers once more, and watch Reagan come undone. Her whole body shudders, a wave a wetness flooding onto my hand. Her legs tighten on mine as she slackens against me. "Shit shit shit," she mutters, clenching on my fingers in waves still. I slowly pull out my fingers then bring them to my lips. I lock my eyes with hers and suck them clean, watching her shudder again.

She leans in to kiss me deeply, a hand drifting down to stroke me lightly through the wet fabric. I bite her lip lightly, looking under my lashes into her eyes. "Please," I breath against her lips, kissing her once softly. Reagan pauses for a moment, then diving in to kiss me hard. Her mouth moves to my neck, sucking until it lightly bruises. I take long deep breaths in attempt to contain the moan from the sensation. Her eyes meet mine, and she smirks. She slides off my lap, kneeling in front of me. Her hands pull the fabric down my legs, then parting them from each other slowly.

Reagan looks up and kisses my thigh, swirling her tongue over the surface. I feel myself begin to pulse in anticipation of what comes next. Her lips trail along my thighs slowly and pause when she reaches the center. With one last glance, she leans in and takes a slow lick along my folds. I bite into my lip hard, pushing the moans back down my throat. The sounds of zippers and women chatting encourage me to keep quiet, fearful of being caught. Her tongue flicks at my clit making my hips buck at the sensation. She swipes over it repeatedly, sliding a finger in just as I get used to her mouth. My hand grabs her hair, pulling her closer to me. She hums in delight against the sensitive tissue, my jaw falling slack from the vibrations. She adds in a second finger and begins to fuck me harder, licking in time with her hand. When her tongue flattens out, my whole body tenses and I begin to pant quietly. She pulls back and raises an eyebrow warningly. I bite my lip and take a deep breath, though calming down at this point is next to impossible. Her free hand pulls my neck down slightly, meeting me halfway for a sloppy kiss. As her tongue reaches out to drag across my bottom lip, her fingers resume their harsh, quick movements. My body convulses forward and I bite her lip automatically. She grins then slips back to her position between my legs.

My eyes clench shut as I feel her breath against my inner thighs. Her tongue caresses the hot flesh, making my eyes shoot open. I stare at myself in the mirror of the room, watching my chest heave in the reflection. My hands tangle in her black hair, the splays of blue intertwined in my fingers. Reagan curls her fingers in again, hitting that sweet spot that makes my legs shake. With the combination of the reflection, her wet tongue and fingers, I come undone. My hands grasp her hair tightly, hips lifting of the seat attempting to get closer to her mouth. My teeth break into my lip, and the white ecstasy overtakes my vision. She fucks me as I ride out my orgasm, slowing when I begin to fall back onto the seat. My eyes droop lazily and watch her clean off her fingers one at a time, not once breaking eye contact with me.

The murmur of voices and clothes rustling reminds me of where we are and I quietly chuckle. Reagan grins, and then stands up. Another knock comes from the door, along with the irritating voice. "Are you girls still doing okay? Anything I can get y'all?" Reagan giggles, though the lady probably thinks it's some silly dress we're trying on or a joke.

"I think we're okay, just finishing up actually." Reagan stands up, shimmying her skirt back on up her legs.

"Oh wonderful! Any luck for either of you?" She responds cheerily, and I roll my eyes as I begin to pull my clothes on again.

"Not with the dresses per say," Reagan responds innocently. The quiet pause that follows her reply signals that she definitely confused her.

"Ah-well, I'm sorry to hear. Let me know when you're finished!" Her footsteps trail away, and I look back at Reagan as she gets her shirt back on.

"I told you dress shopping could be fun, now do you believe me?" She winks, leaning in for a long kiss.

When her lips pull back from mine, I smile softly. "Of course I believe you. Are you sure you don't want to try on any before we leave?"

She shakes her head, adjusting her hair in the mirror. "No, but we can still go get lunch. I'm sure you're starving by now." I walk behind her, slipping my arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about that, I just ate lunch."

…

A/N: It feels a little shaky to me in areas, but this is by far the longest one I have written so far. I think I'll be taking a break from smut for a while and I'm going to start working on an actual story, though it will have smut in it eventually too I'm sure. Thank you for reading! As always, leave your feedback!


End file.
